


ночь, улица, фонарь, лестница у незапертого окна

by katya_ne_smeshno



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_ne_smeshno/pseuds/katya_ne_smeshno
Summary: Родж запирает дверь на три оборота и мысленную просьбу тетушкам не тревожить ее больше до утра.





	ночь, улица, фонарь, лестница у незапертого окна

**Author's Note:**

> роджерине семнадцать брианне восемнадцать любовь поцелуи побеги от ментов и кошек отсутствие связного сюжета и много нежности

— Остановитесь! Эй, вы! Стойте! — Темнота переулка разрывается вспышками полицейских мигалок, и сирена визжит где-то совсем уже близко.

До дома всего две улицы и один проулок — быстрым бегом доберутся за пару минут — и офицеры уж точно не погонятся дальше, куда им со спущенными колесами. Роджерина сжимает узкую ладонь и тянет Бри все дальше по лабиринту коттеджей и палисадников. Сейчас главное покрепче переплести пальцы и не запутаться в темноте одинаковых улочек, довести до дома, спрятать в безопасности, укрыть сотней лоскутных одеял, три тысячи лет плести тугие смоляные косы и целовать нежно острые плечи.

Одна улица и проулок до дома. Густые живые изгороди проглатывают голоса разгневанных полисменов. Мэй тяжело дышит за спиной и тормозит от усталости, цепляясь за чужую взмокшую рубашку. Роджерина оборачивается и быстро целует ее в горячую щеку.

— Давай, Бри, совсем чуть-чуть осталось. — Ее дурацкие деревянные туфли грохочут по мостовой как конная гвардия на параде, и мистер Прентер завтра снова будет мучительно долго жаловаться на несносных хулиганов, мешающих спать всему району.

Один проулок и какой-то жалкий десяток ярдов, последний рывок, и сердце, кажется, сейчас выскочит через глотку. Старые фонари тусклым рыжим светом едва-едва освещают стену дома, и лестница, приставленная к окну, теряется в черноте густого плюща, вьющегося до самой крыши.

— Только после вас, миледи. — Она подталкивает Бри к перекладинам, и та смеется тихонько.

— Ах как это галантно с вашей стороны, мисс Тейлор. Вы, стало быть, боитесь, что я разгляжу под юбкой ваше исподнее.

— Безумно смешно, еще бы книксен отвесила. Полезай уже, только не шуми.

И Бри, конечно же, не шумит. А вот Роджерина шумит. Шумит, разрушает и чертыхается. Неведомо откуда появившаяся на подоконнике ваза фрезий с жалобным звоном грохается на пол, и вспугнутый кот, зло шипя, уносится из комнаты. Где-то внизу хлопает дверь, и запылившиеся фарфоровые фигурки балерин и перекошенные книжные стопки опасно дрожат на полках.

— Роджерина Тайгер Тейлор, какого черта ты там шумишь?! — У тетушки Мелины даже спросонья голос звонкий как у целой кошачьей стаи сразу. — Ты сейчас весь дом перебудишь!

— Да это все твоя сраная кошка!

— А ну-ка извинись перед Делайлой! — Она чувствует грядущую бурю в топоте тапочек на лестнице.

— Ночи, тетя Мел!

Родж запирает дверь на три оборота и мысленную просьбу тетушкам не тревожить ее больше до утра. Вся спальня тонет в ржавом сумраке, и воздух вокруг влажный и тяжелый, как вода в аквариуме, она дышит с трудом и думает через силу, опирается на стену и смотрит на белую бледную кляксу чужой спины. Мэй уже суетится у окна, собирая осколки, и пальцы ее то пропадают, то вновь выныривают из глухой тени.

— Бри, ну что ты, оставь ты эти склянки.

— Чтобы ты с утра передавила их голыми пятками? Мне таких развлечений не нужно, уволь, дорогуша.

— Зануда. — Родж ухмыляется, знает ведь, что и Бри тоже. — Дай помогу.

Она опускается на корточки рядом с Брианной, утыкается голой коленкой в горячее худое бедро и чувствует чужую дрожь.

— Ты помогать будешь или мешать? — Ее голос скачет, кажется, на целую терцию выше.

— Все-все, помогать, Бри, конечно, помогать. — Родж смеется, собирает из лужи цветы горстями и не убирает колено. Бутоны мокрые и мнутся в руках легко, превращаясь в бесформенный сладко пахнущий ком. Собранные стекляшки жалобно гремят в мусорном ведре, погребенные вместе с пострадавшими цветами среди банок газировки и исписанных бумажек. — Ай!

— Что?

— Палец. — Где-то на кончике безымянного неприятно ноет. — Осколок наверное.

— Дай сюда. — Бри серьезная, хватает руку крепко, тянется за настольной лампой. Под искусственно-ярким желтым светом их руки вместе кажутся совсем белыми. — Стекла нет, только царапина.

— Больно. — Не очень, на самом деле, но Родж любит этот заботливый взгляд и начальственный тон в голосе. — Поцелуешь?

Губы у Мэй горячие, как раскаленные полуденным солнцем валуны на побережье, и такие же солоноватые, прижимаются к искусанным губам Роджерины нежно и невесомо почти, выбивают весь воздух из легких, лишают равновесия. Голова идет кругом, и теперь дрожат уже ее коленки. Они обе не дышат совсем, не отрываясь, не отпуская рук, и Родж готова поклясться, что у Бри между ребрами печет сейчас так же сильно, и в голове у нее сейчас такая же гулкая пустота и тяжелая розовая сахарная вата одновременно. Они падают на пол, неловко, с грохотом и треском костей, путаясь в своих руках и ногах, с водой, просачивающейся в ткань форменной юбки, с хриплыми вздохами и тихим хохотом.

— Ты на вкус как арбузные леденцы. — Мэй захлебывается воздухом. В квадрате желтого, словно апельсиновый мармелад, фонарного света она лежит на спине, и грудь ее как прибойные волны ходит вверх-вниз с какой-то неописуемо абсурдной для щуплой старшеклассницы мощью. Роджерина смотрит на нее, скосив глаза, и слова, что с трудом собираются на языке в предложения, рассыпаются тут же, оставляя ее беспомощной и влюбленной до чертиков. — Мне нравится.

Роджерина смотрит на нее, на полуприкрытые веки, на запунцовевшие щеки, на рассыпавшиеся по полу кудри, и в самых краешках глаз жжет от подступающих слез. Где-то между вторым и шестым ребрами с жалобным треском рушатся скалы, и неумолимая горячая волна затапливает до самого темечка, уничтожая, растворяя, снося на своем пути все глупые мысли и пустые опасения. Родж смаргивает, и по вискам катятся кипящие капли не вместившейся внутри нежности.

— Бри, — она кладет свою ладонь в чужую руку, — я люблю тебя.

Мэй крепко сжимает ее в ответ.


End file.
